B4FV118: Second Chance
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: James comes close to death and an insane Q takes him back in time to try and change something he regretted doing.


  
**(Parts ****1**** & ****2****)**

**Disclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode was inspired by the The Next Generation episode where Q helps Jon Luc Picad (lol) change some of his past (I don't know what theirs was called though). A lot of this is based on the far upcoming bio movie, There & Then.. I have no idea why I mentioned that, but Marill would put that if she was here ~_^

**Episode Synopsis**  
James comes close to death and an insane Q takes him back in time to try and change something he regretted doing 

****   
**Guest Stars**  
?? as the Nutty Q  
Darren Hayes as himself  
Gwen Stefani as herself  
Anthoney Stewart Head as Wesley  
James Marsters as Ronnie  
?? as Susy Taylor  
?? as Terry  
?? as Tommy Thompson  
?? as Laura O'Hara 

****   
**Written By**  
Vulpix

**Written**  
22nd - 23rd and 28th January 2003

**Episode Based In**  
August 2371 (late season 1) 

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"Look Tom, we're just going to dump all the coffee supplies here," Chakotay said.

"We are.. fixing the holodeck," James replied.

"So did Janeway call you as well?" Tuvok asked.

James and Jessie glanced at each other, then turned back to Tuvok. "Yes," they both replied.

"This whole day seems like one big conspiracy," Kathryn muttered as she sorted her hair out.

"Isn't it a bit early for one of those, Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"No, I'm serious. Chakotay suggests a program that lets me drink lots of coffee, and then I get locked in. I'm going to the Bridge," Kathryn replied. She stormed off down the corridor.

"Standby. Ian, has the replicators swapped the proper coffee files for the decaf coffee files?" Chakotay asked.

"Um yeah but I think this mission has gone all haywire," Ian replied.

"What, how?" Chakotay asked.

"This is disgraceful. I should put you in the brig for the rest of this trip," Kathryn said angrily. She went over to stand right in front of Chakotay.

**  
Right on cue Kes stumbled in with a huge grin on her face. "Hiya doccy poo!"

"Ohno," the Doctor muttered as he stood up. "What did you have for breakfast?"

Kes giggled, "I took some of Neelix's snacks. They're yummy!"

In: "My snack jar is empty, Doctor. Ohno, she's ate some of my coffee granules! Ian and Lisa put on the wrong labels!"

"Coffee granules? Ohno, Janeway's going to be really mad," the Doctor said.

**  
"So, how are you going to punish those four?" Chakotay asked.

"Captain I have a suggestion. The four you are both referring to have not been Starfleet trained. Maybe somebody should train them to be our slaves, I mean train them to be proper members of our crew," Tuvok said.

"Isn't Lisa a bit young for that?" Chakotay asked.

"Nah, no one is too young for a bit of Starfleet discipline. Ok Tuvok, I'll leave them in your hands," Kathryn replied.

**  
"All four of you are here to be taught how to be Starfleet Officers.." Tuvok replied.

"What if we don't want to be?" Jessie asked.

"You haven't got a choice," Tuvok replied.

**  
"Yeah, it's just because we're Marquis that we're not treated fairly," James said.

"You want to be treated fairly?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"Yeah we don't want to be treated like Starfleet cadets. We want to be treated like the people we really are," James said. The others nodded.

Chakotay took a sip of his drink. "Really? Fair enough," he said. He stood up from his chair, then he suddenly smacked James in the face. He started to get up but Ian and Jessie held him down.

"What the hell was that for?" James asked angrily.

"It's very simple. You want to be treated like the people you are, then I will. For example, I will continue to treat you like the bully you are until you all go to Tuvok's training class. Do you understand?" Chakotay replied.

**  
"I don't think he's going to be to happy if he finds out," Jessie said.

"If he finds out? I think he will of found out ages ago," James said.

"Don't be stupid, that guy is so stupid he'll be thinking we're still running that stupid course. I mean, how stupid can a guy get?" Ian said. The others were just staring behind him looking worried. "He's behind me isn't he?" Ian muttered. The others nodded.

"I assumed that when you agreed to take part in this training, that you would take part in all of the training," Tuvok said.

**  
James leaned against the wall. "I really need to give up smoking," he muttered. He glanced around, he shrugged and then got out a tab.

"Where is everyone else?" Tuvok asked.

"I dunno, don't care, gonna pass out," Jessie replied.

Tuvok raised his eyebrow, he continued on walking. After turning the corner he spotted James smoking. "Ensign, how did you get one of those?"

Tuvok continued down the corridor, after passing several doors he stopped outside one. He opened the door to find Lisa and Ian kissing. They both stopped looking really nervous.

"Er, so we're done for the day.. right?" Ian stuttered.

**  
"Well in order to keep this from sounding like the original, I'll just get to the point. You need to get to know them all, maybe then you'll bond a bit better," Neelix said.

**  
"So, do you have any family?" Tuvok asked.

"Mostly dead.. you?" James replied.

"Aren't you suppose to tell a really long depressing story?" Tuvok asked.

"Nah, the readers have heard most of it before," James replied.

"There's one thing we may not have heard, why did you join the Marquis?" Tuvok asked.

"My mum had just been murdered in the shopping centre. The entire centre had mainly Cardassians there that day, so I figured one of them was responsible. To cut a long story short, my step dad got me into the Marquis since his friend was a member. Half of me just wanted to get revenge on Cardassians, that's all," James said.

**  
"Maybe you should give them Cherry Coke," Neelix said.

"I don't understand," Tuvok said.

"They may like you a bit more if you do. It's worth a try," Neelix said.

**  
"Oh Janeway told me to tell you that the training class is off now," Chakotay said.

"Very well, what is the reason?" Tuvok asked.

"To quote Janeway, um.." Chakotay muttered. He looked like he was going to say something that would kill him, he took a deep breath. "I want that cutey back on my Bridge.. there I said it!"

**And now the conclusion**  
**Danny's Quarters:**  
The lights in the main room came on suddenly, when they did Danny accidentally kicked a chair. Nearby her computer was beeping very loudly.

"Oh god, please not be the Borg, please not be the Borg," Danny muttered as she looked around. She eventually found her way to the source of the noise. "Oh god it's worse," she groaned. The computer had the usual blue screen of death on display.

Danny sat down on the nearby chair, she pressed the power off button. She smiled smugly as she stood up. As soon as she got to the bedroom door the computer made the beeping noise again.

**Meanwhile:**  
A dark figure was strolling down a wide, dark, empty corridor. Whoever the figure was walked into something. He knelt down to see what it was, suddenly it moved. He could now see what it was, it was a Cardassian.

"You killed me, you will pay the price," the Cardassian said.

James stood up, the little light there was shone on his back. Somebody else appeared behind him.. Susy Taylor with a slit neck. "You know what you have to do, don't you?" she said in an eerie way.

Then Kathryn walked out of the shadows. "Hey, why am I always in crewmember's nightmares?" she asked suddenly. There was a groan from somebody that wasn't visible. Kathryn morphed into Jessie.

"You don't get it do you?" Jessie said.

"This isn't a sign of any guilt of killing that man," Susy said.

"It's about you loving power," Jessie said. She smiled evilly, "look at what you really are." She glanced behind him.

James turned around to face Susy, she morphed into an older James with the usual black eyes. "It'll always be about the power," he said.

Suddenly a bright light overcame the area. It darkened down quickly. The room had changed, the room was in fact one of Voyager's bedrooms. James tried to sit up but something was holding him down. That's when he saw her.

"Jessie, what the hell are you doing here?" James asked as he shook her.

All he got for a response was a few groans. "Nice talking pillow," she muttered in her sleep.

**Meanwhile, on an uninhabited planet:**  
Some unknown crewmembers were wandering around fearing for their lives. Luckily for now all was quiet.

"How long do you think we have left?" one guy asked.

"Ha, I'm going to get out of this. I'm not going to touch anything," another guy replied. He took another step then he blew up. The rest of the crewmembers stared for a while. They finally started running around like headless chickens, all screaming like girls.

**Meanwhile in the Games Matrix:**  
A young blonde guy was wandering around, he bumped into an older geeky guy. "Oh Wesley, a little too cowardly to win a Game?" the blonde guy sneered.

"For your information I came here willingly. I need to find someone," Wesley said.

"Your mummy's on Earth Wes," the blonde guy said. He burst out laughing.

"The important thing is you make yourself laugh, Ronnie," Wesley muttered.

"Oh I do, don't I?" Ronnie laughed.

"So, still training those Borg kids?" Wesley asked.

"Yes actually," Ronnie replied. Wesley shook his head. "You have no idea how much potential two of the girls have. I am responsible for training a really powerful natural Slayer too," Ronnie said.

"Oh yes, he's the one that turned evil on his crew and had to be killed," Wesley said.

"That wont happen again, my girls are so well trained they will never turn evil," Ronnie said.

"That's if they're natural ones," Wesley said.

"They could be. They have the potential strength, and that's not the Borg strength they have either. There's something I can sense in them that's.." Ronnie said.

"Blah blah blah, give it a rest will you. I'm not one of your students. What am I saying, they wont listen to you either. You don't make any sense," Wesley said.

"I so make sense, it's just you're stupid that's all," Ronnie said.

"Do you want me to leave and come back, it seems like you need to think up some more insults," Wesley said.

"Ha, you don't even make yourself laugh, you're pathetic. A complete waste of space you are," Ronnie said.

"As a matter of a fact I think I have found one of the Chosen Slayers," Wesley said.

"Impossible, one person in the whole galaxy, impossible," Ronnie said.

"If you had proper Watcher senses like I do the you would know these things. Your species carry the Chosen Slayers, you haven't had that since the 22nd century," Wesley said.

"So you think this guy or girl is one of them. If it's the one you're thinking of then you're wrong. His family has a lot of male Slayers, he probably just inherited a natural strength, that's all," Ronnie said.

"Do your homework Ron, strength doesn't come from your genes.. unless your ancestors are Chosen Slayers of course. Why don't you just get back to your little girls while I'll go and train my Chosen Slayer," Wesley said. He turned around and walked away.

"Oh yeah well, if you're lucky you'll get a natural! But it wont be that kid of yours!" Ronnie yelled after him.

**The Bridge:**  
Red Alert was on, but the usual people weren't around. James came onto the Bridge just as some unknown crewmember ran past the doors screaming. "We're going to die, we're going to die!"

"Ok, what's going on?" James asked.

"One of our security teams on the surface has been attacked by the natives. Because of the weapons the natives are using we can't get a lock on them," Harry replied.

"Contact them, tell them to get out of the weapons fire," Claire suggested.

"Claire what show are you on? They're unknown crewmembers getting attacked, they are attracted to things that kill," Harry said.

"Why don't we beam you down as a distraction?" Claire asked while eyeing Harry in an evil way.

"I'll lead a team if you want, get those doomed guys out of the weapons fire," James said.

"You said it, they're doomed," Harry muttered.

"Take Harry, he's really bugging me," Claire said.

"I'd rather take listed guest stars, it means that the weapons fire will have more chance of hitting them than me," James said.

"I still say you should take Harry, I don't think he's died this season," Claire said.

Harry burst out crying suddenly, "he takes all my scenes!"

"Fine, you can die instead of me in future. I'm not bothered," James said.

Harry perked up, "really?" He ran over and hugged James tightly. Claire's eyes widened and she turned away.

"Ugh, boys hugging.. not a pretty sight," Claire muttered.

Harry let go of James looking a bit embarrassed. "I had a drink at dinner, Janeway was worse than usual. Um.. thanks for what you said," Harry said.

"No problem, you can have all my annoying nightmares too if you don't hug me again," James said.

"Really!? Oh wait a minute.." Harry muttered. He took a minute to think. "You said that I can die instead of you, and have all your nightmares."

"Yep," James said.

"Can I skip all that and just have extra scenes?" Harry asked.

"Nope, being a regular comes at a price," James replied.

"So glad I'm not a regular," Claire sighed.

"You can take a team to the surface, have fun," Harry stuttered. He sat down in Janeway's chair.

"It was worth a shot.." James said. He turned to Claire.

"No, you can keep your bad luck and other regular stuff," Claire said quickly.

"Damn it," James muttered. He left the Bridge.

**The planet:**  
"Why did you have to volunteer us? I can't die now, I'm in my prime, I have a girlfriend," Thompson moaned.

"I could of chose Foster but you're my least favourite, and he wasn't casted," James said.

"Aaw, least favourite.. wait a minute. You're my least favourite!" Thompson yelled.

"Shh, the aliens will hear us you idiot," James whispered.

"You started it," Thompson muttered.

There was a rustle in some nearby bushes. Thompson quickly pointed his rifle at them, but James was looking elsewhere. He pushed Thompson to the ground as he went down too. Some weird energy pulses were fired towards them.

"The b***ards," Thompson groaned.

"They're surrounding us, I knew I should of brought Harry," James said.

"They're going to come out of the bushes and finish the job, I'm going to go for it," Thompson said. He went onto his knees, holding the rifle ready.

"No, if they were going to fire down here they would of done it by now," James said.

"You're talking crap, Taylor. Lets rock 'n' roll," Thompson said. He jumped up and started firing the rifle, he was quickly hit by an energy pulse.

"I hate saying I told you so.. to dead people," James muttered.

There were a few more phaser shots, then it went quiet. A few unknown crewmembers ran into the clearing, one nearly stepping on James in the process. "We lived, we lived!" one squealed.

James got to his feet. "Strange, I've swapped programmes," he said.

"Uhoh, more are coming," one said. The others panicked. Some of them got shot very quickly.

"Nope I'm back again," James muttered.

The rest of the unknown crewmembers and James fired back at the aliens. The amount of unknown crewmembers was quickly going down. Eventually James was left with one lucky unknown crewmember.

"Who do you think's going to die next?" she asked. She got shot.

"I think it's me," James replied. One of the energy pulses hit him too. The area went quiet afterwards.

**Dann****y's Quarters:**  
Danny was busy working out a way to fix her blue screen of death. "It seems to be complaining about some file, so all I have to do is.." She picked up a newly replicated bat and she smacked the computer a couple of times. She stood up again, then headed back to her room.

A louder beeping noise started, Danny turned around with her hands on her ears. Her room mate stepped out of her room looking really angry. Danny uncovered her ears, she picked up the bat again. "What do you want from me!" she screamed.

"Just throw it out, god," the girl muttered. She went back into her room.

"Throw it into Ian's room, thanks Kooki," Danny said.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor appeared, "please state the nature of the medical emergency."

In: "Doc, we've got a lot of injured here. We're sending the worst to you."

"Let me guess, lots of dead unknown crewmembers," the Doctor said.

In: "How did you ever guess?"

In: "Not all of them are Harry."

In: "Uh, Kim out."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow, as he did a load of people rematerilised behind him. He went over to Thompson, he quickly treated him and moved on to James.

Kes rushed in. "I got here as fast as I could Doctor," she said.

"You treat all the unknown ones, I have to revive a main character," the Doctor said.

Kes laughed, "that's a good one." She helped the Doctor treat James.

"We're losing him," the Doctor said.

"We've already lost him Doctor," Kes said in a confused tone of voice.

"You know what I mean. Get the secret technobabble hidden under my desk," the Doctor ordered.

Kes just stared at him looking even more confused. "Under you desk?"

"Yes, hurry!" the Doctor ordered.

Kes nodded, "uh yes Doctor." She rushed into the Doctor's office.

**Some place ****that's only white****:**  
James appeared there, as soon as he did he groaned. "Oh not again." He looked around, "where's the unknown crewmembers."

A small guy came up behind him, "boo!" James jumped, he turned around.

"What the.. who are you?" James asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I was god?" the guy replied.

"I never saw him the last few times, so no," James said.

"Last few times? Oh, oh, you think you're dead," the guy said.

"Aren't I?" James said.

"No, no. Let me be the first to say, welcome to Q's Second Chance.. Place," the guy said.

"Oh, you're a Q," James said.

"Oh yeah, I took over this place.. well actually this is punishment. Ok part of my punishment, the other Q wanted me to suffer," Q said.

"Really, that's nice. Why am I here?" James asked.

"Didn't the title give you a clue?" Q replied.

"It did yeah," James said.

"I've only explained this twenty times and it's already getting annoying. People who die young sometimes come here.." Q said.

"Sometimes?" James said questioningly.

"If we bring everyone up here each time the continuum would notice. We're not allowed to interfere with the time space continuum. I should know, I made a big screw up a while back.. forward in your view anyway," Q said.

"Ok, I died young and I still don't get the point of this," James said.

"Isn't it obvious? I let customers go back in time to avoid the incidents that kill them," the Q said.

"That's not so bad, I just go back about twenty minutes or something," James said.

The Q laughed like a hyena, "oh come on. Lets have more fun while you're here. So few kids get selected to come up here."

"Well just going back twenty minutes will stop me dying, what's the problem?" James asked.

"Oh kids today, no fun, no fun," Q muttered.

"I'm 22, I'm not a kid," James said.

"22, that's nothing son. I'm billions of years old," Q said.

"Great, that explains it.. you're senile," James said.

"Look you'd be insane too if you lived for as long as I have," Q said in a sad voice.

"Ok that's nice. You said I wasn't dead right, so how come you brought me here to avoid my death," James said.

"That's what you didn't get. You do live through that little gun fire, the continuum will not notice this way. You die later on, I know a way to avoid it," Q said.

"Ok, go on then," James said.

"Because of your aggressive nature you end up getting into a fight, somebody stabs you," Q said.

"Oh, typical," James said.

"Yes exactly. I will take you back to the time when you were trying to control it. You just have to stop yourself from getting back into the fighting the bully thing," Q said.

"I was like that for a few years, when will you.." James said questioningly.

"I've always believed in this strategy, use the element of surprise," Q replied. He clicked his fingers, "surprise!"

End of Part I  
  


* * *

Part II

**December 2367, Manchester Starfleet Prep College:**  
"He's so cute, and so intelligent. I could just hug him forever and forever," Gwen babbled on.

James, who was sitting opposite her, looked around and groaned. "Ohno."

"That gang just are jealous of him, they were put into a dumber after school course. What does that say about them?" Gwen said.

"We're talking about Darren Hayes right?" James asked.

Gwen grinned, "yep. He's my main honey bunny."

"Isn't he gay?" James asked.

Gwen gasped in shock, she stood and slapped him. She picked up her bag in a stroppy fashion.

"Oh and by the way, I'm not looking at those, there's not much to look at," James said.

Gwen looked like she was about to faint. "You must of been looking, pervert, or else you wouldn't of known I was going to tell everyone about it!" She stormed off.

James rolled his eyes and he stood up. He made his way through the refectory's crowds, he went around the corner to where the toilet doors were.

"Q, this isn't funny. You could of given me a warning," James said. Q appeared grinning.

"Oh come on, you can't say that wasn't fun," he said.

"What, telling Gwen her boyfriend's gay or getting slapped?" James asked.

"Both," Q replied. He looked around the corner, he turned back to James with a bigger grin. "I think your two girl friends are here, boy are they cute."

James looked around the corner briefly. "They're not my girlfriends."

"I know, girl and friends were separated for that reason. You've got a task to do, so get going," Q said. He disappeared.

At a faraway table Jessie and Danny were sitting talking. Danny kept wiping tears from her eyes. "Why does this have to happen to me?" she cried.

"Um, because Terry's a jerk maybe," Jessie replied.

"He wasn't before," Danny muttered.

Ian came over to the table. "Who wasn't what before?"

"Terry wasn't a jerk before," Jessie replied.

"What's going on?" Ian asked, eyeing Danny.

"Terry dumped her," Jessie replied.

"He didn't just dump me, he.." Danny said, she burst out crying again.

"He did what, tell me," Ian asked.

"I'll put it simply Ian, he used and dumped her," Jessie replied.

"The son of a b***h," Ian muttered.

James hurried over to the table. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm not answering anymore questions," Jessie said.

"Terry's dumped her," Ian said.

"Oh, I didn't see that one coming," James said very quietly.

"You know guys, I don't think I can face last lesson. I'm going to go home, see ya," Danny said as she stood up. She headed towards the main doors.

"You know, Terry dumped the wrong girl. He's not going to get away with it," Ian said angrily.

"I don't think starting a fight's the best way to do it," James said.

"What will then, huh? Taking him aside and giving him a lecture?" Ian said sarcastically.

"No, just leave it," James said.

"I don't believe it, Danny's our friend," Ian said.

"Look you're both right, so just shut up," Jessie said.

"How can we both be right?" Ian asked.

"Danny's our friend, but we shouldn't start a fight with her ex," Jessie replied.

"Sooo, what are we going to do?" Ian asked.

"Just be there for her, she needs us now. Right?" Jessie replied.

"You're right Jess, but this guy needs to be taught a lesson. He could do it again," Ian said.

"So what, it's none of our business. That guy looks tough, you really shouldn't get into a fight with him," James said.

"You would say that, Mr No Violence," Ian grumbled.

"Wow, haven't heard that in a while," James said quietly.

"Violence isn't the answer to everything, Ian. Just leave it, ok," Jessie said.

"No. I'm going to class early, maybe I'll run into him on the way," Ian said as he stood up. He stormed off.

"I think we should go after him," Jessie said.

"Nah, he wont run into Terry," James said.

"How do you know?" Jessie asked.

"I just do, Terry's the type who is late for classes," James replied.

"And you would know how? You only met him once," Jessie asked.

"All right, I saw him and his friends outside the building one time. I was five minutes late to class myself, they obviously didn't care about it," James replied.

"Fine, but Ian will start a fight with that Terry. And you're right, he wont stand a chance," Jessie said.

**Ten minutes later, Science Classroom:**  
Ian was sitting at one of the longer desks, with a huge pout on his face. James and Jessie went over to him.

"I can't believe you got lost, you've been here longer than me," Jessie was saying.

"Jessie, you sit next to me. I don't want to sit next to him," Ian grumbled as James sat next to him. He rolled his eyes. Jessie shrugged and sat on Ian's over side. "That's not what I meant," Ian grumbled.

The teacher rushed into the classroom, he dumped a folder on the main desk. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I'll get started now." He turned around and wrote something on the board. Then he started yapping on.

"I take it you didn't find Terry then," James whispered.

"No, but I'll get him after class," Ian replied.

"Oh for god's sake, this guy will hurt you. You have no idea," James said.

"He's the same height as me, and just a bit bigger. What makes you think I wont be able to take him on. You told me about all the times you got into fights with bigger people," Ian said.

"That's different," James said.

"Yeah, different as in not true. If you think I can't take Terry on then there's no way I can believe that you won all but one fight at school, shorty," Ian said.

"Shorty? I'm not that.." James said.

"Mr Taylor, is there something you want to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"No, I wasn't talking to you," James replied. Some of the others in the class laughed.

"Well you seem to be having a nice conversation with Mr Richards.. maybe you can share it with us," the teacher said.

"Maybe I wont," James said.

"Then can I have complete silence while I explain this?" the teacher asked.

"What's the point, all you're going to do is give everyone a lecture all lesson. You're not going to test us on it," James replied.

The teacher picked up his booklet, he looked through it. "Have you been looking at my timetables?"

James looked a little nervous, "that's a more believable story."

"But you didn't, you went straight to this desk," Jessie said.

"Ok, I know how to solve this problem. I will test everyone on this, right now," the teacher said. Everyone groaned, some of the lads threw bits of paper at James.

"Typical," Ian muttered.

"Mr Taylor, can I talk to you outside the class for a minute?" the teacher asked as he handed out test sheets to everyone.

"Uh, no," James replied.

"Tough," the teacher said. He handed out the last test sheet, then headed for the door. James followed him out, resulting in some of the teens just laughing and sniggering.

"I know this is college, but that doesn't mean you can talk to teachers like that. You will stay behind after class today," the teacher said.

"No I can't," James said.

"I don't care, you should of thought of that before you opened your big mouth," the teacher said.

"No you don't get it, if I go to detention I wont be able to stop Ian getting into a fight," James said.

"Ian and fighting doesn't go together, I don't believe that," the teacher said.

"Look I'll do the detention tomorrow instead. Please," James said.

"I'll think about it. For now you're still spending half an hour with me after class," the teacher said.

Somebody walking past sniggered, "oooh, how romantic." He then noticed the teacher and James were staring at him. "Oh crap, a teacher!" He ran off.

"He's got a lifetime of detention," the teacher muttered. He went back into the classroom, James followed him.

**Later:**  
"Right it's 4 15, off you go now. Remember, finish your questions for next lesson," the teacher said.

Everyone got out of their seats, most of them headed out of the class quickly. "Should I wait in the dinner hall?" Jessie asked.

James watched Ian leave the classroom, he turned back to Jessie. "No, can you stop Ian from getting into any fights?"

"I'm only one girl, but ok," Jessie replied. She quickly left the classroom.

The teacher went upto James. "I have decided to let you have your detention tomorrow."

"Oh thank god, thanks," James said.

"But.. you will stay here for about five to ten minutes," the teacher said.

"But that isn't good enough, I have to go now," James said.

The teacher sighed, "five minutes, at the most."

**Meanwhile:**  
Jessie ran to catch up with Ian. "Ian, wait up!"

Ian didn't stop, instead he picked up speed. "You're not going to stop me Jess. He's over there and I'm going to show him."

"But he'll only just hurt you, he probably likes getting hurt," Jessie said.

"You don't know that," Ian said.

"No, but maybe he does," Jessie said.

Ian picked up speed again, he went over to face Terry, who was on his own. "Hello Ian," Terry said, not very politely.

"You, why did you hurt my friend?" Ian asked angrily.

"Hurt your friend? When did I do that?" Terry said questioningly.

"When you dumped her this morning, why did you do it?" Ian asked.

Terry laughed, "did you think we'd be together forever, or something? I dumped her cos I didn't like her anymore, that's why."

"You seemed to like her last night, didn't you?" Ian said.

"Sort of, she was ok," Terry said.

"Is that all you think of her, ok?" Ian asked.

"Ian, just leave it," Jessie said as she came up to Ian's side.

Terry smiled, "she looks easier than Danny does. Is she yours, Ian?" He laughed.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled.

"So you're starting on my other friends now, Terry? Why don't you deal with me instead," Ian said.

"Nah, you're not my type," Terry said.

"You know what I mean," Ian muttered.

"Yeah sure," Terry laughed.

"Ok I've got a better way to solve this. Terry's a perverty jerk, Ian , you're Ian," Jessie said. Ian and Terry just stared at her.

"And you look like a slut, we'll make a perfect couple," Terry said. He then slapped Jessie in the face.

"I was hoping you'd do something like that," Ian said. He jumped onto Terry, they both started fighting.

"Oh crap," Jessie muttered. She tried to pull Ian off Terry, Ian accidentally elbowed her hard in the face. She stumbled to the ground.

James finally arrived on the scene, he rushed over, he pulled Ian off of Terry. Terry just laughed and ran off. Ian pushed James. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you fighting him wasn't going to change anything. You saw him laughing at you, he didn't care," James replied.

"So what, you obviously don't care about Danny enough to do something to help," Ian said.

James went over to Jessie, he helped her to her feet. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Jessie put her hand under her nose, she was bleeding. "I tried to pull Ian off of Terry, he hit me."

"I didn't hit you, I knocked you slightly. It was an accident, you didn't have to stop me," Ian said.

"Yes I did, you could of got hurt," Jessie said.

"I was winning, you had no right to interfere," Ian said. He picked up his bag, he stormed off.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"Sure, I think it'll take me a few weeks, but I'll be fine. What do you think, do you think my nose looks a bit bent?" Jessie replied.

James tried to keep a straight face, "no, it's fine."

"Then I'll be fine then. Hey, where's your bag?" Jessie asked.

"Bag, what bag? Oh, ah crap," James replied. He went back the way he came.

"No it's ok, I'll just hang around here on my own. Why am I talking to myself?" Jessie said to herself.

**The science classroom:**  
Wesley was busy talking to the teacher when James came into the classroom. "He's a little tall, not very tall. A childish face, blonde," Wesley was saying.

"What about him?" the teacher asked as he pointed behind Wesley. Wesley turned around, his face lit up and he ran over to James. He backed off but it was too late, Wesley started hugging him. "Oookay, I'll leave you alone shall I," the teacher said. He rushed out of the classroom.

"Uh, can you let go now.. I kinda need to breathe," James muttered.

Wesley let go of him with a big grin plastered on his face. "I've finally found you, this is brilliant. I'll be a powerful watcher."

"Ok, you've got the wrong guy. I'm just here for my bag," James said.

Wesley pulled a bag out from behind his back. "You mean this one?"

"I guess so, haven't seen it in a while. Ok, ten minutes," James replied.

"You don't have to lie to me, son. I know why you're here," Wesley said.

"Because my mum forced me," James said.

"No, I know you came back in time," Wesley said.

"How do you know about that?" James asked.

"As a watcher, I know these things," Wesley replied.

"A watcher, what is one of those?" James asked.

"An assistant to the Slayer, of course. This is so exciting," Wesley replied.

"Oh god, not the Slayer crap again," James groaned.

"Nothing about being a Slayer is crap. Don't you know what one is?" Wesley asked.

"Nope, don't care either, cos I'm not a Slayer. Some alien woman thought I was too," James replied.

"But you are one. You have the power and strength of a Chosen but you do not have a sister, let alone one who has the same power," Wesley said.

"Ok, you've lost me. I've got a friend waiting for me, so I gotta go," James said. He took the bag out of Wesley's hands, he left the classroom.

"You haven't seen the last of me, I'll see you tomorrow!" Wesley yelled after him.

When James turned the corner, Q appeared in front of him. "Booo, hi!"

"There, I did it. Get me out of here, please," James said.

"But why, we could have lots more fun. We could go further forward and stop your mum getting killed or something. That is what's in the plot," Q said.

"The plot's longer than the last two parter's plot, I don't think so," James said.

"Fine, I'll take you back to the present. I must warn you, it's a little different to what you remember," Q said. He clicked his fingers.

**Voyager, present day:**  
James woke up in Sickbay, Jessie and the Doctor.. with hair surprisingly, standing over him.

"He should be ok, he didn't eat as much of Neelix's stew as the others," the Doctor was saying.

"What happened to the others?" Jessie asked.

"Their funeral's tomorrow," the Doctor replied.

James sat up. "What's going on?"

"You had a little bit of food poisoning, we nearly lost you," the Doctor said.

"No I mean what happened to your baldness?" James asked.

The Doctor look confused. "I've had this extra hair for a while, I'm surprised you didn't notice before."

"I must of hit my head, I don't remember it," James said.

"Yeah you did have a bit of a fall, you haven't forgotten much right?" Jessie asked.

"How would I know," James replied.

"I have a simple test. What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"I know my name you moron," James replied.

"Fine, what's her name?" the Doctor asked.

"I know her name, my memory's not that bad," James replied.

"Ok then. What's the last thing you remember?" the Doctor asked.

"Getting shot on a planet," James replied.

The Doctor and Jessie glanced at each other, looking confused. "You haven't been on a planet in yonks, you've never been shot," Jessie said.

"Oh god, it wasn't just a dream then," James muttered.

"What wasn't?" Jessie asked.

"Uh, nothing. We're in the Delta Quadrant right?" James replied.

"Of course we are," the Doctor said.

"What about Danny and Ian?" James asked.

"Why would those two be here?" Jessie replied.

"Why wouldn't they be here?" James asked.

"It's simple, they didn't join the Marquis. You don't remember anything about being on Voyager?" Jessie replied.

"Yeah I do, things are different. I'm going to kill that guy," James said.

"No way, you're not getting back to being violent, Mister.. not when our wedding's next week," Jessie said.

There was a huge thud as James fell off the biobed. After a few minutes, he pulled himself to his feet. "Wedding, what wedding?"

"Our wedding. Oh god you don't remember," Jessie said. She turned to the Doctor.

"Maybe we should do some tests," the Doctor said.

"Maybe I should just yell one letter. Q!" James yelled. The room froze, except for James anyway, Q appeared.

"Well, what do you think?" Q asked.

"Ok this doesn't make any sense. How the hell did I get engaged to Jessie?" James asked.

"Yeah I know, she should be engaged to me. I think I'll do that," Q replied. He was about to click his fingers but James grabbed his arm. "You're right, I got wrong for something like that before."

"Can you just put everything back to the way it was before?" James asked.

"I guess so, but you'll still die later.." Q replied, then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"I lied, I don't know when you're going to die. You'll probably not die for 50 years for all I know," Q replied.

"But.. so why did you do this?" James asked angrily.

"To have a laugh, I was getting bored," Q replied.

"Ok, you fix the timeline and I'll think about not beating you up," James said.

"Oh fine, damn this punishment. I'll just have to find someone else to have a laugh at," Q said.

**Voyager, present day:**  
James woke up, the Doctor and Kes were standing over him this time. "The technobabble worked Doctor, should we treat the casted guest star now?" Kes asked.

"If you want, they'll probably die soon anyway," the Doctor replied.

"What happened?" James asked.

"You were shot," the Doctor replied.

"Oh thank god," James said.

The Doctor looked confused. "You people really confuse me." He walked off.

**Danny's Quarters:**  
Somebody was banging on the door, Danny groggily went over to it. Then she heard the beeping noise again. "Ohno, how did you get back?"

"Danny, get your butt out here now!" Ian's voice yelled from outside.

Danny pressed the button beside the door to open it. Ian was standing there holding the broken computer, looking like hell. "I found your computer in my room."

"That's not mine," Danny said.

"It is yours, only you would put stickers on the back of it," Ian said.

"Oh fine. Just tell me how to get the blue screen off so the beeping will stop," Danny said.

"Easy, just press control alt delete a few times. It should restart," Ian said.

"I forgot about that, thanks," Danny said. Ian handed her the computer and walked off down the corridor.

Danny put the computer on the desk. "Control, alt.." Danny muttered as she pressed the two buttons. She looked around for the delete button but it was no where on the keyboard. "Where's the delete button? Ah son of a..."

***********  
**Will Danny ever be free of the blue screen of death? How many unknown crewmembers were lost in this episode? Will Gwen ever know the truth about Darren Hayes? And when will Harry first die in this season anyway?**  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of B4 Fifth Voyager!**  


***********

******THE END******

**Want to vote for this episode? Click here..**

**Previous Episode | Next Episode**  
s 


End file.
